ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Girls: The Rise and Fall of Sophia Gardner
My Little Pony Girls: The Rise and Fall of Sophia Gardner is an anime film based on My Little Pony and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. Plot Seven girls named Tara, Faith, Paulina, Amelia, Roxy, Raquel, and Susan compete in a scavenger hunt against a group from Crystal Prep Academy, led by a fancy yet callous and ill-tempered girl named Sophia. With the magic of friendship and Wondercolt pride, the girls work together to win the scavenger hunt and teach the Shadowbolts a lesson. Characters Main Characters *Tara Sparks - The human version of Twilight Sparkle. *Amelia Jems - The human version of Applejack. *Roxy Dodgers - The human version of Rainbow Dash. *Raquel Beattie - The human version of Rarity. *Faith Summers - The human version of Fluttershy. *Paulina Pettifer - The human version of Pinkie Pie. *Susan Shelby - The human version of Sunset Shimmer. Antagonists *Sophia Gardner - The human version of Starlight Glimmer. Supporting Characters *Lois Zimmerman - The human version of Lemon Zest. *Sarah Swanson - The human version of Sour Sweet. *Sadie Fletcher - The human version of Sunny Flare. *Isabelle Zabriskie - The human version of Indigo Zap. *Sonja Collins - The human version of Sugarcoat. *Spike the Dog - Tara's talking dog companion. Minor Characters *Annabelle Jems - The human version of Apple Bloom. *Serena Beattie - The human version of Sweetie Belle. *Scout Allen - The human version of Scootaloo. *Dana Harrison - The human version of Derpy Hooves. *Lila Harper - The human version of Lyra Heartstrings. *Daisy Sweeney - The human version of Sweetie Drops. *Amy Thompson - The human version of Amythest Star. *Maryann Pettifer - The human version of Maud Pie. *Danielle Tipton - The human version of Diamond Tiara. *Sylvia Spencer - The human version of Silver Spoon. *Vanessa Scott - The human version of Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3. Soundtrack Reception Production TBA Release TBA Transcript TBA Cast Japanese Cast *Miyuki Sawashiro as Tara Sparks *Sora Tokui as Amelia Jems and Sadie Fletcher *Emiri Kato as Faith Summers *Suzuko Mimori as Paulina Pettifer and Sonja Collins *Izumi Kitta as Roxy Dodgers *Mikoi Sasaki as Raquel Beattie *Ami Koshimizu as Susan Shelby *Asami Yoshida as Sarah Swanson *Ami Naito as Isabelle Zabriskie *Ayahi Takagaki as Lois Zimmerman *Motoko Kumai as Spike the Dog English Cast *Kira Buckland as Tara Sparks *Ashleigh Ball as Amelia Jems *Brittany Lauda as Faith Summers and Roxy Dodgers *Andrea Libman as Paulina Pettifer *Kimlinh Tran as Raquel Beattie *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Rebecca Shoichet as Susan Shelby *Kelly Sheridan as Sophia Gardner and Isabelle Zabriskie *Sharon Alexander as Sarah Swanson *Britt Irvin as Sadie Fletcher *Sienna Bohn as Sonja Collins *Shannon Chan-Kent as Lois Zimmerman Rating *The film is rated TV-PG for mild themaric elements, fantasy action, peril and some rude humor. Trivia Gallery Gdfsgdf_by_amanicutie-d7arkmk.jpg|Concept for The Main 6 Girls Rainbow Dash (Magical Friends).png|Roxy Dodgers (Rainbow Dash) Twilight Sparkle (Magical Friends).png|Tara Sparks (Twilight Sparkle) Applejack (Magical Friends).png|Amelia Jems (Applejack) Rarity (Magical Friends).png|Raquel Beattie (Rarity) Pinkie Pie (Magical Friends).png|Paulina Pettifer (Pinkie Pie) Fluttershy (Magical Friends).png|Faith Summers (Fluttershy) Sunset_shimmer_by_semehammer-d6ri0l8.jpg|Susan Shelby (Sunset Shimmer) Starlight_by_ta_na-d8ox1ck.png|Sophia Gardner (Starlight Glimmer) 49e.jpg|Lois Zimmerman (Lemon Zest) Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Anime Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:PG-Rated films Category:Animated Films Category:Films Category:Anime films Category:Fantasy Category:TV-PG Category:ShadEmman's Ideas